Blindsided
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Rogue is left blinded after getting an injury during a rescue mission. Logan is her seeing eye wolverine.
1. Chapter 1

"I can do it my damn self." Rogue snapped at Logan as she eased into a seat, her head bobbing around as she tried to follow any shadows in her sight. All she saw were varying shades of gray. This was, in fact, an improvement to the pitch black she had woken up to in the middle of a mission.

_Jaime was missing. Jaime was missing. He had gotten tranquilized during a previous excursion and captured. He was stored on a base for future experiments. He had to be rescued..._

_xxXXxx_

_Scott and Logan together had created over a hundred Danger Room drills about evacuations and recon missions. It was something the administrators in the institute were always worried about. Everyone knew if there were a time when members were left behind, Scott would be leading the mission to get them back. And for a time that was correct._

_There was the Scott that existed before Jean winked out of existence. Then, there was the Scott after. This was true of everybody. Her sudden, rapid ascent to godhood then insanity was etched in all of their brains permanently. Wedding displays were marred with blood and singe. It was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. _

_Jean had lost control (during her wedding kiss, no less). This was unlike the other times. Everyone could feel it. This was world ending, either literally or figuratively. From the moment they all looked upon the cold, merciless eyes that suddenly saw through Jean they knew they were at the mercy of something that could not be comprehended. Her own family members disappeared into ash at random, despite everyone's terrified screams. _

_"Jean! Focus on me!" Scott screamed. It had saved her so many times. She didn't hear him now. Drunk with power. Drunk with emotion (something the latent Phoenix Force inside her clearly could not handle). _

_Logan stared up in shock, his tuxedo hanging off in tatters. He was shocked somehow but he wasn't sure why._

_They'd been carrying on a telepathic and physical affair for the better part of a year that had kept increasing in intensity. That was the first sign that something, slowly but surely, was taking a hold of Jean. It didn't matter. He didn't know if he'd always loved her or if this sudden revelation of her animalistic side to made him fall in love. But from that moment forward everything changed._

_He rabidly screamed as Rogue took off her glove and took to the sky against multiple protests. It had worked once, years ago, it had to work again. Jean was glowing with an unearthly light that gave Rogue chills. Rogue grabbed on to the skin on her shoulder. She shined so bright in response that Rogue lost the eye she didn't shield. She only touched her for a tenth of a second but she felt such a strong psychic presence in her she started to faint. _

_"Rogue!"_

Logan studied her curiously since she couldn't see he was for right now. She couldn't see out of her good, green eye and the other had been covered with an eyepatch for over a year. She huffed in exasperation as a silence hung between them. He knew how incredibly hard this was for her. Adjusting to the change in her depth perception on the battlefield had been earth-shattering enough.

"Listen," He growled. "Ya ain't got nothing to prove. Definitely_ not to me_, so just take my help and heal faster." He said, his voice a bit anxious. She sighed but stopped being combative towards his help. He slid a cup of steaming tea over to her.

She inhaled once. "Honey lemon green tea." She said, sniffing again. He smirked at her. "Thank you."

"Drink it." He ordered. She hesitantly lifted the cup to plump lips. The tea tasted that much sweeter without being able to see. She took a long sip. "You worked with Betsy, yet?" He asked gruffly. A frown pulled at Rogue's mouth.

"Soon, Logan. I-"

"_Marie._" That was his finishing move in their conversations. She pressed her mouth into a grim line. "You need to keep working with her and make sure your health hasn't compromised your resistance to psyches." He said sternly, steely grey eyes glowering at her with concern.

"I know but it's such a drag. I'm so sleepy after!" He shook his head at her.

"Maybe ya need that rest, darlin'." He leaned in close to her. "I need you back on the field with me recruitin'. We both been in this mansion for too long." She nodded in agreement. Had she not lost her vision they would've been taken off from the oppressive atmosphere. She couldn't see and they couldn't risk having her on missions.

Rogue huffed in frustration. Normally, Charles would do a familiar routine through her mind to encourage her senses back. Hank had concluded that the damage wasn't permanent, but a date of her sight's return was anyone's guess. Neither Logan nor Rogue were patient. So, the weeks that passed were already nightmarish to them.

But Charles didn't last much longer after his star pupil's tragic death/rebirth. She literally grew too powerful to exist in their dimension and went to a plane of higher existence (and almost certainly never to return again). You could get philosophical about life and death and whether Jean was 'dead' or 'alive'. But none of that mattered. Once it actually dawned on Scott that he was never going to see Jean again (and even if he did it would probably mean his slow and painful death or the end of the world) everyone's consciousness shifted. Something changed and it would never be the same.

The team, his ideals, his morals; It turns out they were all held together by one certain thing. Having Jean ripped away with no warning and no real explanation left Scott a shell of the former person and leader he was behind.

_Scott was screaming. It'd felt like an hour of a loop of the same scream. The fabric of reality was fraying like a cheap top from the mall. Jean was disintegrating humans at random. His glasses had broken a long time ago. For now, his eyes were shut. But he had spent several agonizing minutes screaming and shooting his blasts towards the heavens until he thought his eyes might burst. _

_Now he was crumpled over weakly, just panting and occasionally sobbing. Rogue couldn't really see with all the blood on her face but she hadn't heard Scott's voice in what she counted as about seven minutes. Her hand covering her eye she began yelling orders, Logan supporting her weight as her body shook. They couldn't tell but it was Rogue's lack of control that had begun levitating pews and flinging them everywhere. She started screaming. "Mutants in attendance!" She shouted. "Do NOT engage with Jean, whatever you do. Take and form shelter!" She tripped over her own feet and Logan steadied her as she kept going, blood dribbling down her chin. "If you can manipulate or create something that can block Jean's powers, do so! Shield humans! HURRY!" She screamed._

_Even after a traumatic injury. Even fighting against their beloved and quite unstoppable teammate. Even his voice had faltered, taking in the scene of chaos and fell into a leadership role the second the team needed one. Logan was always amazed by her ability to do that. He called it one of her mutant powers when she wasn't around. He had really strong, fucked up feelings for Jean himself so he gave Scott a pass in the wedding aftermath. _

_It was when the old reliable, trustworthy, protective Scott didn't return Logan had a serious problem. Logan knew how to walk the fine line between prickly and asshole. Once Scott stopped crying over Jean (which took a long time), he turned the dial up to Magneto levels of asshole-ness. He started ditching Danger Room sessions and showing up hung over. His reprimanding skills had far surpassed Logan's with new recruits, it made even him feel bad. _

_He was reckless on missions, seeming to have a death wish. His self destructive behavior made Logan sick. The first time they faced the Brotherhood without the professor Kitty and Rogue had had to pull him off of Lance. They all needed Jean, especially now more than ever. They knew she was the reason he got up every morning. But they knew Jean would want Scott to shoulder on without her and to keep being the leader and role model she fell in love with. He just refused to. A light went out when Jean disappeared. For some reason she took Scott's integrity with her._

_And it was what he did to Rogue. Logan felt a little guilty that this was what bothered him the most, by far, but he couldn't help it. He knew. Scott knew. Everyone knew. Rogue would be the support beam to hold him up until he was better. She would support the institute with her newly acquired inhuman strength if she had to. Once Scott started throwing Rogue under the bus he crossed a point of no return with Logan. It took a little longer for everyone else but they were forced to interpret the professor's cryptic words:_

_"But I have some seen some who were our enemies become friends."_

_ Piotr had, he was practically engaged to Kitty now who's warmth and light melted his metal heart with ease. Magneto had, left amnesiac after the strain of fighting Apocalypse. His new, forming identity was called 'Joseph', who was kind, soft, and patient (and who got on well with Rogue and Kurt, to Logan's chagrin). Even Remy who's codename was Gambit. It might've been a certain two-tone haired mutant which convinced him to stay but he was an X-Men now. _

_"And with a heavy heart, I saw the dearest of friends, become enemies."_

_ Logan stared in awe at Jean as she was consumed by fire. He had loved her, perhaps the most, but he didn't move. He didn't try to stop her. He just held on to Rogue and tried to keep her from getting killed. As soon as he understood what was happening Xavier's words rang through his head. He could see it in his face and hear it in his words when he said it. Nobody knew just how terrible his vision had been. Now they did. _

_Nobody had realized that, maybe, he'd meant Scott too. He seemed to be trying to hold it together after Jean's death but once the Professor was attacked at a mutant rally and sustained terminal injuries, it seemed all his compassion disappeared over night. He was ruthless and cruel to students, nearly abusive in training sessions, and a dictator to his teammates. Soon, the team started looking to Rogue for real direction. _

_Scott would demand an immediate action that could or would cause civilian peril or casualties. Rogue would frown and remember to verbally castrate Scott at a later time. She would face the team and basically say "Let him have his damn tantrum! Kurt and Kitty, y'all port the people in cars to safety. Colossus, you head to areas of fire- It won't hurt you! Bobby, try to ice things that are gonna fall down out of the way! Ah'm gonna make sure parts of the bridge don't fall on people!" She looked back at Scott with an exasperated look. 'Let him get fucking battered by the sentinel if he wants. We have to help these people!' They did not have time for Scott's melodrama today, a sentinel was attacking. _

_As Scott's attitude only got worse it finally came to blows between he and Logan. Once Scott crossed the threshold from child to adult his connection with Logan disappeared. He still doted on the girls the same way, especially Jean. Scott always resented that and he had reached his breaking point._

_ Kitty was crying shrilly like an alarm, scrambling in Piotr's arms. She was too freaked by watching her team leader and her mentor throwing fists at each other to phase through his giant arms. "Scott! Logan!" She screamed. Logan had taken Scott down relatively easily, punching him hard in the face with his adamantium fists. _

_"You bastard!" He snarled ferally. He punched him again before Scott flipped him over, blood streaming down his chin. _

_"Guys..." Piotr tried helplessly. Jubilee, Rahne, Tabitha, Bobby, and Jaime all just watched. They had secretly been betting when their teacher and the leader were gonna start brawling. The institute had become an emotional pressure cooker as of late. Anything was game. _

_One of Scott's hands was around Logan's throat and he prepared to move his sunglasses. "Fuck you, Logan-" In a flash too fast to see, Rogue was standing in front of everybody holding both mutants above her head with a snarl on her face. She had an apron on and powered sugar on her face. She was trying to bake something for the younger students and new recruits. The past few months had been hellish for her so she couldn't imagine for the children. She was only nineteen, but ever since Jean died she felt she lived a lifetime. _

_"You vermin." She roared, shoving them in front of the students watching. "They're sitting right there, watchin'!" Scott stared unapologetically ahead, his face blank. Logan curled a bit in shame. He had never been a 'do as I say and not as I do' kind of person but he wasn't setting a good example. Especially going after Scott, he didn't need the team splitting any way because he wasn't leading a separate team. He huffed in defeat and Rogue shakily lowered them down. "Behave." She said, her voice more tired. Logan looked at his scuffed boots._

_"Sorry," He began but Scott interrupted, trying to launch himself over Rogue's arm. _

_"Marie, control your lapdog before I give his healing factor something to do." Scott warned, his eyes seething behind his glasses. Rogue sent him a look that forced him to back down, at least a little. Logan's eyes flashed black. He had been pushed far past his limits lately._

_"You," He sneered. "Want to talk to me about control?" He growled angrily. His claws finally came out, prompting some of the young mutant girls to exit the common area. "We all died on your wedding day, damn it!" Logan roared, his fangs bared desperately. Scott lashed out again, trying to reach his face. _

_"Don't you DARE talk about Jean!" Scott screamed, his lips curled in a rage. The mention of her name sent a blearing pain shooting through Rogue's head. It was peculiar. She had hardly brushed Jean's skin but she left the largest impression in her mind. The version of her self in Rogue's mind was the most powerful and the most fully realized. The curse Rogue bore for trying to help that day was always being at risk of losing control. Losing control to time's most powerful psychic._

_She stumbled and clutched her temple, finally catching the mens' attention. Logan clutched her shoulder worriedly. God knew she was under and insurmountable amount of stress lately. _

_"Stripes?" He uttered worriedly. He hardly ever called her that anymore. She wasn't a kid anymore, and hard as times had been there weren't a lot of nicknames flying around. Scott tipped her chin with his gloved hand to look in her face with stoic concern._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, the ghost of his former self flashing in Rogue's mind. She dropped her gaze. She had no time to fall for this again. _

_"Yeah, Scott. I just,"_

_"She get's loud in there, doesn't she?" Logan finished, understanding more than Scott did about having memories interrupt him. Rogue nodded with a small smile. He placed his hand on her back, catching a pinched glare from Scott._

_"Scott, why don't we run a few drills in the Danger Room. I still need to tweak my aim." He didn't react to her sweet smile as he finally pulled away. _

_"Okay. See you down there." He glared at Logan as he turned around and stomped there, the older mutant watching the whole time. _

_"Rogue-" He started, holding up a clawed hand. _

_"No, damn it! You know better!" She said, pointing an angry and strong finger in his face. He groaned as Kitty finally phased through Piotr over to him, her face red in anger. _

_"Mr. Logan! What were you guys doing?!" He sighed, taking out a cigarette that Kitty promptly took and phased into the ground. _

_"Sorry, Kitty-Kat. Scott's been really overdue for a punch to the face and I couldn't expect anyone else to take that upon themselves." Both girls sighed. _

_"Logan, really! You know what he's,"_

_"No, no!" Logan stalked past her angrily. Kitty knew from the look on his face she shouldn't follow, even if she wanted to. She watched her take off after him with a sigh. _

_"Come, Kitty-Kat. Let them work on it." Piotr said, his colossal hand covering her back. She nodded with him in agreement and followed him outside. These days, some stressful situations were optional. _

_Rogue followed Logan into the other room in a huff. 'Since when the fuck did I become the voice of reason and a mediator!' She thought angrily. 'I used to be a combative goth for Christ's sake! I don't know what I'm doing so why the fuck is everyone looking at me?!' "Logan!" She barked. "Logan, I am not in the mood for this!" She screamed out. He turned to face her, his nose inches for her face. _

_"I'm not gonna listen to you, of all people, make excuses for Scott." Rogue glared at him. She hadn't had the time to have favorites on the team or in the school. Except maybe him._

_"I'm not making excuses, damn it! We don't all have healing factors." She regretted the comment as soon as she uttered it, catching the surprised look in his eye. She would never imply the mutant didn't feel things or he healed from them faster than others. It was quite the opposite. He had been feeling more things for longer than any of them could even imagine. Whether or not he showed that was another story. She shut her eyes and sighed. "I didn't mean,"_

_"Sure ya did." He answered cooly. He took out a cigarette and lit it without any protests. "You've touched me before. It's in you. You know how it works." He looked at her sadly and just studied her for a while. She still wore too much dark makeup on her remaining eye. Her eyepatch was plain and she'd accepted having one quickly. He was always tickled to realize that under purple lipstick lived soft, pink lips. Maybe sometimes red._

_Ever since she met the Cajun mutant she adopted green. Green had always been a theme, a current in how she dressed. But now she always had something green on. He didn't know if Gambit encouraged it or influenced it by how he made Rogue feel. He was gone, for right now. He came and he went just as Logan always had. So now Rogue had on a deep green hoodie with black gloves and tight, black pants (that were actually dark, dark green). Her hair was past her shoulders now. She had no time to trim her hair for vanity or straighten it any longer. _

_She stared at him past a field of indignant freckles on her nose. "But then, you also know that even if you're fine physically, you ain't healin' from none of that other shit that's been happening." He looked at her seriously. "I'll never try to describe what I felt and what I saw that day. And I know you won't. You haven't." Her gaze finally dropped to the floor. She hated when he exposed her and saw right through that brave, dedicated facade she put up. Rogue, was perhaps, the most afraid of all. _

_"Logan..." She tried._

_"You were back on the field three days after losing your eye and being put out by Jean." He said, the frown on his face deep. She stared back at him unflinchingly._

_"The professor fixed my head,"_

_"He said you'd be lucky to be up in a week!" He barked. "You were out fighting **sentinels** coming to seize the institute." He narrowed his eyes. _

_"So I should'a let them destroy the institute while I got my beauty sleep? What do you want me to say, Logan?" Rogue said in exasperation. She was tired of being backed into a corner verbally. "Scott was mad with grief! He couldn't do anything! He couldn't stand and the government had detected Jean's signature hours before." She threw her hands up desperately. "What was I supposed to do? Let the new recruits fend for themselves? Kurt and Kitty... They can't lead their way out of a bag, they have supportive abilities." Logan stared at her with an unreadable expression._

_"You took the jet and the team to Russia two days after Jean busted out of your head." He said with a hard stare, his arms crossed. The memories were violent and terrifying. Logan had lost count of how many times he'd thought Rogue was gonna die in the past year._

_"You were following the Friends Of Humanity in Canada." He sniffed angrily. _

_"I was on my way back when Betsy told me what had happened." He said seriously. "That bastard asked you..." _

_"I said yes." Rogue snapped. "Don't hold it against him. He wasn't ready to lead a mission and be responsible for everyone. I could handle it." Logan shook his head. _

_"Yeah, ya could. But darlin', should you have to?" He asked her earnestly. "Right after Gumbo left-"_

_"Stop it." She breathed, shocked he would bring up Remy to make a point. Logan couldn't stand him at first. He worked for Magneto. He was older than Rogue and he had always kept his eye on her. Then, of course, the kidnapping. Just the thought of his face could make Logan's blood boil. But, he went on the back burner when Scott's heel personality emerged. Both he and Remy hated this new Scottt and how he treated Rogue. So an uneasy alliance gave way to a tentative friendship._

_"You walked out here and briefed all of us on the next mission we needed to go on. But** he's** our leader?!" He said, his voice steadily rising. She shook her head. _

_"That's not fair, Logan." She said quietly, breathing in a staccato fashion to fight her tears. Logan could already smell them, though. He hated that smell. He had her though. He grabbed her gloved wrist and stepped closer. _

_"You know I followed him." She looked into the older man's scarred face. "I hunted him down like fuckin' prey and demanded an answer. I needed to know why he bugged you just to leave. If it was a good one I was gonna ride back here and tell it to you." Rogue's gaze fell. _

_"Well. Ya never told me." He sighed. _

_"He said he left before he had to watch you die. For Xavier's dream. For the person Scott used to be. Hell, for these kids! He couldn't stand to watch you go down on this ship." Rogue was crying now, grabbing Logan's wrist painfully tight. "And I'm telling you kid, I let him go because damn if I don't feel the same way sometimes."_

_"Logan-"_

_"He's right. If you don't allow yourself to be okay with or without all this," Logan looked around him. "You're not gonna make it." With a grimace, he forced the young girl's forehead on his chest and she didn't try to move. "You're worth more than trying to make him do the right thing." He said, his eyes serious. In some ways, he was pleased that Summers had validated his biased dislike of the X-Men leader, even if it started with Jean. _

_"I don't know what to do," She admitted, for the first time since they'd lost Jean and the Professor. He sighed, rubbing her back. "I thought he'd be a lot better by now. I know," She looked up helplessly. "I know I can't keep going like this. But that doesn't mean the kids don't need somebody! Kit and Kurt still need me." He nodded sympa__thetically. _

_"Scott's not a bad person for being fucked up by what happened." Logan said after a while. "But he needs to feel the peril. The danger. That these kids are doomed without him and he has no choice but to be the leader he used to be. With you around he don't feel like that." Part of her knew he was right. But they didn't have enough support in this dark time without Charles. "He's gonna keep indulging that darkness and that anger because you're here to make sure everything else is alright." His face screwed up in rage. "And fuck him for that, Rogue. I know you care about him-"_

_"He's the reason I became an X-Man to begin with!" She cried, pulling away from Logan and standing near a window. She looked out and watched the younger X-Kids play mutant ball. "I can't just,"_

_"You need to." Logan finished seriously, he wasn't gonna let Scott drag her down. "For your sake and theirs. If he doesn't start acting like a leader he isn't going to be one anymore. I've already been talking to Ororo, and Hank. I'll be talkin' to Betsy." Rogue turned and stared out the window, signaling that the conversation was over. Logan sighed. He hated not getting along with Rogue, especially now. But he couldn't let it go without being said._

Rogue twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably. "I like Betsy 'n all I just..." She sighed. The sophisticated, British psychic was no Charles. "I was just more comfortable with the Professor." She said, her face falling. Rogue didn't reflect much. They had all experienced such great trauma in a short period of time. Nobody had fully dealt with the repercussions of the past few months. As a general rule, Rogue didn't reflect or lament. Too much was riding on her now. She was like a feather balancing on the edge and one memory might tip her over.

Logan sensed the silent struggle she was going through. She didn't mention Charles often. He leaned in with a grimace. "I know, darlin'. Betsy's good people, I've worked with her. Just give her a chance." He urged. Rogue sighed, her hand twitching over her mug. She frowned as she heard Logan slide his chair out from the table, sniffing violently.

"Logan?" She rose slowly in confusion. "Logan!"

"Don't move." He ordered with a threatening glare, hoping she could feel it if she couldn't see it. "I mean that." He added before tearing to the front door.

"Logan, wait!" Rogue cried out. She was rarely apart from Logan since she had no sight. He was as faithful as a seeing eye dog, and if he didn't help Rogue get to somewhere he didn't want her to be there._ 'God damn it!'_ She thought. "Kurt!" She screamed. Within a moment he had teleported beside her, peering worriedly in his adopted sibling's face.

"Hey! You okay?" She nodded, following his voice.

"Yeah, port me wherever Logan's going please." He rolled his eyes but complied. _'Here we go...'_ He thought.

Logan stalked menacingly through the hall, not returning a wave or a greeting to any of the students around him. _'I recognize this terrible stench.'_ He thought bitingly to himself. Ororo smiled at him but slowed down when he didn't return it. "Everything alright, Logan?" He grunted and she turned to follow him. "Logan..."

"About to not be, 'Ro." She picked up her gate as he approached the door.

"_Logan._" She chastised as he swung the door open. There, stood none other than Scott Summers. Logan lifted his fist to punch at him but Ororo caught his arm and held it back. Scott didn't react, looking around to see who was nearby.

"Storm." He said softly, stepping inside.

"Scott..." She said as Logan wriggled out of her grasp.

"Why are you here?!" Logan growled at him, fighting the urge to cut him. Scott ignored him.

"Where is everybody?" He asked as though Logan hadn't spoken.

"_Scott?_ Oh my god." Kitty nearly phased through the steps as she flew down the stairs. She knew by most accounts, Scott was a horrible person now. But he used to be the guy she ran to when she was bullied. Who helped her with her homework and who was extra patient with her in the Danger Room. He wasn't that person anymore but Kitty couldn't bring herself to hate him.

By the time she crashed into him she was already crying, Piotr watching helplessly from the steps. He seemed kind of uncomfortable by their proximity but after a while he wrapped a big arm around her. He stared down at her with an expression that seemed reflective.

"Katherine..." He said as though he just remembered. She looked up and around, avoiding Logan's seething stare. Scott's face soured. "Where's Rogue?" He demanded. Everyone looked around when she ported beside Ororo, clutching onto Kurt.

"Logan!" She hissed. Scott's jaw dropped as he watched her look around for him, blind. He dropped his arm from around Kitty and moved to her, his brow knit in concern.

"Rogue, what..." He clenched his hand in a fist. "What happened?" Logan growled audibly when he he crushed her to him in an embrace. She hadn't expected to hear his voice in the mansion. She surrendered herself to his hug hanging limply for a moment.

"We had a few hiccups getting Jaime back. He's okay." She placed a hand on his arm. "I'll be fine. My vision will be back soon." She tried to smile at him but it didn't make him feel any better. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Kurt." Scott said, mustering a nod to one of his closest friends. Kurt smiled uneasily, wishing Scott would just come back home. Scott turned his attention to Logan with a scowl. "You," He began, crossing the space toward Logan who unsheathed his claws. "Why didn't you protect her?" He accused, jabbing Logan in the chest.

"Scott, please!" Ororo cried, tugging back on the man.

"Says the guy who _abandoned_ this institute and lives off the grid?" Logan began, a dark smile on his face.

"You guys!" Rogue drawled. "Please,"

"Everyone." Everyone's attention turned to the staircase where a beautiful, purple-haired woman stood. Everyone became quiet, even Logan, as she descended gracefully down the stairs, her cape billowing behind her. Her smile was was calming as she approached them.

"Scott. You got my message." She smiled at him as she placed herself between him and Logan.

"So_ you're_ why he's here..." Logan grumbled.

_'Please. Just try not to be difficult. He cares about Rogue too.'_ Betsy answered telepathically without skipping a beat. Logan cut the psychic conversation shut short with a wall.

"Thanks for contacting me. How is she doing?" He asked her as though Rogue weren't right there. She was too tense to pick that battle, though.

"She's well. We're hoping her vision will be back any day now." She looked around at the gathering crowd of mutants. "Rogue, have we had our session for today?" Rogue sighed, still clutching tightly on to Kurt.

"Um..." Logan sneered, taking the opportunity to bother Scott without harming him. He went to Rogue's other side and hooked her arm carefully in his.

"I'll escort ya." She saw no point in arguing, going along with Logan without a word. Ororo sighed.

"Come, Scott. I'll make you some coffee." She offered wearily. He pressed his mouth in a line and followed after her.

"You and Rogue can keep catching up when I am done fortifying her mental shields." Betsy explained, smoothing the crinkles in her sensible, black a-line dress. He nodded as she disappeared back up the steps.

* * *

_Jean looked down on top of Scott as she rode him. Well, Rogue saw it because it was Jean's memory. But Jean did it. She levitated the bed and screamed in pleasure as she dragged her nails across his well-defined chest. She moaned, grabbing her own massive breast as Scott stared up in her in wonder. How was this the same Jean he knew all his life? She was the same but she had changed. _

_'I love her so much.' He thought as they both rocked. _

_'I could extinguish him in a blink.' She thought, looking down at him with her canines bared. _

_"I love you!" Jean exclaimed like a banshee. 'Do you like this, Rogue? Being able to see? It wasn't like this for you, was it? A cold metal collar slapped around your neck and you bent over in the X-Jet. He didn't even look in your eyes or kiss you, did he-'_

Both Rogue and Betsy jumped a bit as the memory ended. It caught Logan's attention as he read the paper in the corner of the room. Rogue took in a shaky breath and then sat up straight. Betsy tucked some strands of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"Sorry..." Rogue apologized. "It's been getting a little intense in there." Betsy nodded sympathetically.

"Never apologize. Trust me, I've taken darker mental trips than your mind." She said reassuringly. She looked off for a moment, her face a bit disturbed.

"But..." Logan pressed.

"But, there's something about Jean's psyche. Every time I go in to strengthen the shields the professor made..." She sighed. "She does something more impossible. It's like a real, living, breathing flash copy of Jean in there." Logan frowned, very aware of how larger than life she was towards the end.  
"It must be impossible to keep her subdued." She wondered. Rogue nodded.

"Yes..." Betsy sighed.

"You didn't tell me you still had telepathic/telekinetic abilities, Rogue." Logan set the paper down and stood up.

"_What?_" Rogue shrank under their stares.

"I've been too scared to use 'em because I don't want her to take control." She admitted. Betsy nodded.

"She controlled my trip into Rogue's memories this time. But the blocks the professor put up are holding up well. As far as I can tell Jean isn't any closer to breaking free, but..."

"She's driving me crazy." Rogue said, rubbing her head. "She has moods. She's like she was when I touched her, and she's gotten stronger since I couldn't see." Rogue explained thoughtfully.

"Then sometimes, she's like she was before?" Logan questioned. Rogue nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. She's quiet. And encouraging, even helpful. Problem is I can't control whatever mood she's in. I don't know if I only have her powers when she's the Phoenix... I don't really understand any of it." Betsy wrote down on a clipboard as Rogue nodded.

"In any event, I'll give over my findings to Hank and have him look into it." She smiled at Rogue and then remembered she couldn't see. "For now just focus on resting and getting better. Your shields are doing fine. I'm a little hesitant to try and speed up your healing, though." Rogue nodded glumly.

"I understand." Logan helped her stand and gave her his arm.

"C'mon. Bet ya wanna keep catching up with _Scott." _He grumbled, provoking Rogue's temper. She huffed.

"Logan, please. He might see that he's needed here and-" Logan growled.

"We _don't_ need him. You just need to stop trying to be super woman and pick." He said to her. She pressed her mouth shut. "Hop on a bike and ride off with me. Be a member of the X-Men. An administrator at the school. Or the whole leader of the X-Men." He helped her down the stairs safely. "You can't do it all, Rogue. Especially because he's not here." He stole a look down at her. _'It will kill you.' _

She sighed, trying to put on a smile as she made it to the kitchen. "Rogue," Scott began, standing from the table he sat at with Storm and Jubilee. He watched as Logan helped her into a seat. _'She needs that much help...'_ He thought bitterly. '_I should've been here.'_ "If you're tired after your session,"

"I'm fine, really. How are you?" Scott chuckled roughly.

"You would ask. How did this happen?" He asked, his face growing serious. Rogue sighed.

"It came out of nowhere."


	2. Chapter 2

_Jaime was missing. Jaime was missing. He had gotten tranquilized during a previous excursion and captured. He was stored on a base for future experiments. He had to be rescued._

_Simple enough objective. These days, this happened often. Scott had walked off months ago. Everyone had started to defer to Rogue as leader, even if she never called herself one. She was just doing what somebody had to do. She stared absent-mindedly at her reflection in the uniform case. She fiddled with her hooded cape. Ever since Jean died. Ever since she lost her eye. The hood felt better. _

_Kitty stood beside her worriedly. She'd finally cut her hair chin length, tired of it getting in the way. It was a look that suited her and reflected the edge Kitty had steadily gained over the years. She saw what Rogue was really looking at. The power inhibitor collar. Rogue hadn't worn it lately with both Remy and Scott gone but the device gave her the ability to touch without consequence. It could even block her flight, strength, and psychic powers if it had to. It can also amplify and push the limits of abilities (like giving Rogue control over all the abilities she's absorbed). _

_She only used it in that way in desperate events, and getting a student back was as desperate as it got. The collar lacked any safeguards. If Rogue used it for too long it would kill her. She knew that. Logan refused to speak to her. He was so angry and against her basically breaking herself in half as a plan. He knew they didn't have much else to work with but he was tired of seeing it. _

_'One day, Scott's gonna recover from Jean and come back as if he was our damn leader all along.' He thought bitterly. 'And I'll never serve him.' He watched as Kitty hopelessly tried to stop Rogue from getting the collar. _

_"Look, I don't want to make anyone else a symbol of hope because look what happened with Scott." Kitty began. Rogue winced. "But if something happens to you right now, we are not gonna make it." Rogue clasped the device on her neck. _

_"Kitty..." _

_"The only ways to stop you in that collar are for Logan to gut you or Betsy to psychically destroy you. You can't do that!" She cried, stomping her foot. She'd had enough of losing the people she cared about. _

_"Come, Kitty." Kurt said, pulling her away from his adopted sibling. "Respect Rogue's decision." He said solemnly, but she shook her head. _

_"You're fine with this idea?" Kitty questioned, and he smiled sadly. _

_"I'm so worried... But if Scott were here-"_

_"Stop talking about Scott." Bobby cut in hotly. "He abandoned us. He's done it multiple times since Jean..." His voice cut off. "He's no leader." He said, glaring out the window. _

_"Well when he was one," Kurt continued wistfully. "We always respected his calls." Everyone reflected for a moment on their old team. "Let's trust her." Kitty pulled away from him. _

_"I don't trust anyone not to die on me these days!" She cried, crossing her arms tearfully. Rogue placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"I ain't going nowhere, Kitty-Kat." She said pensively. "With this thing on, we're gonna be in and out of there in no time." She said. 'I hope so.'_

"Did the collar Hank made make you blind?" Scott inquired as he listened, guilty he had no idea students had been kidnapped to be tested on. Rogue shrugged.

"We don't know for sure. There are a few things that probably had to do with it, but..." Rogue sighed. She was so angry at herself for going and getting injured. She hated that Logan escorted her everywhere and that Scott had come running to come check on her because she was his last link to Jean. And she hated the most that institute was extremely vulnerable. If anyone caught wind that she'd been weakened they'd probably attack.

"Damn thing didn't help, I'm sure." Logan cut in, his stare out the window.

"That damn thing got Jaime back, and a few other mutants." She responded.

_Rogue wasn't sure if it was her or some deep part of Jean that really enjoyed having every ability she'd ever absorbed to her disposal. She was tired of fighting tooth and nail everywhere. She impersonated a guard on the secured facility and put all the everyone in the vicinity in a deep sleep.' Alright, team port in.' She sent them in a telepathic message. She watched as they appeared on the cameras. _

_'I see Jaime.' She said, watching. 'And at least 2 other mutants we need to bust out of here.' She said, phasing through a wall to go meet with them. She ran into a guard in the hallway and he dropped in a sleep. Rogue sighed, ignoring the dull ache starting in her neck. She pressed on and met with Kitty, Logan, Kurt, Bobby, Amara, and Ray. She inhaled as they faced a locked door._

_"They're in here." Said Logan with a growl. She turned to face them. _

_"Kitty, you'll phase them out of the cages the fastest. I'll help you. Everyone else, guard us near the door I'm expecting someone to try and stop us." Everyone nodded. "And be careful." Rogue said, taking a breath as she phased into the room. Kurt ported Logan, Bobby, and Amara in and everyone else phased in with Kitty. _

_"You guys!" Jaime cried from a glass cage. There was a punk girl with pink, short hair and bones sticking out of her forearms in a metal cage. Another was the girl X-Force experiment, her two claws drawn. _

_"Laura!" Logan cried angrily, wasting no time to cut her free with his claws. Rogue phased through Jaime's case and dragged him out, hugging the lanky boy tight to her. _

_"You came," He sobbed. He had foolishly hoped that Scott would be there too. Everyone seemed to hate him these days, and with good reason. But he had always been his hero. Him and Rogue. He clutched on to the strong mutant. _

_"Y'okay?" She asked, peering at the teenage boy worriedly. He wiped his face with his arm. _

_"Yeah, I think so." Kitty phased into the cage and helped the girl out with a smile. _

_"Hey, you're safe now." She said. She smiled back at her and looked around. _

_"Hey kid," Logan started with a small grin. "What can you do?" He questioned. She focused and clenched her hands, shooting the spikes out of her arm and back into the ceiling._

_"Whoa." Said Kurt, staring up at them. _

_Logan chuckled, cracking his fists. "I like you, Bones." He said with a grin. He looked towards Rogue as she dropped Jaime off beside Kitty. She stared worriedly at the door. _

_"This was too easy." Rogue said, looking around. "Something about this isn't right." Logan nodded in agreement. _

_"Definitely. They probably have us surrounded." He looked around at the others. "Don't get captured." Ray pointed at the door and blew it open with his electricity. They ran out of the observation room and looked around. There was nobody around to their confusion. _

_"Maybe not!" Said Kitty cheerfully. "Let's just get-"_

_"SENTINEL. PROTOCOL. ACTIVATED." A voice blared over the intercom. The huddle of mutants moved closer together._

_"Everyone, stay on guard." Logan ordered. "This is about to get ugly." Rogue moved Jaime towards the middle of the group._

_"While I appreciate ya talents, Jaime, you should hang out here while we sort it out." He nodded as she faced the massive robot that was shaking the entire compound. Two more filed behind it, making the situation seem hopeless. Some of the mutants stepped back. She cracked her knuckles. "It's just like the Danger Room, guys." She said with a grin. Amara shook her head. _

_"Except it's real life..." She mumbled. Rogue focused in her mind. _

_"I'll try and make this as quick as possible!" She said, focusing and thinking of Magneto. 'Come on, Rogue...' Her eye glowed yellow as she began to control the first sentinel's metal. Winds began to whip and blow as she shot an optic blast at it. With a grunt she lifted the whole robot in the air as everyone just watched. With a scream, she pushed it through the wall of the whole building. She was focusing so hard to recall Magneto's powers she was unable to move. _

_"ROGUE," Logan screamed, tearing from Laura and the bone mutant's side. He tried to scramble over to her first but the sentinel more or less kicked her straight into the wall. _

_"ROGUE!" Kurt screamed. She slammed the back of her head on the wall harder than she'd ever remembered. She slid to the ground, immobile. Kitty ran towards her but a blast from the sentinel blew her back. Screaming ferally, Logan launched himself at the mech and dragged his claws through it, snarling. 'Damn it!' He thought rabidly. With great effort, Rogue rolled herself into a sitting position, her head pounding. She opened her eye to see where the remaining sentinels were. All she saw was black. She closed her eye and opened it again. Nothing. _

_She began to pant. She touched all over her face but she didn't feel disfigured. "Why can't I see?" She mumbled to herself, trembling. Logan wasn't sure how much good he was doing but he was tearing into the dangerous, magenta and purple robot with a vengeance. He stopped suddenly when he smelled Rogue's fear. Her adrenaline was through the roof. He dropped down and tore his head around, searching for her. _

_"Logan? Logan?" She was calling out for him and she sounded terrified. His heart thumping in his throat he followed the sound of her voice through the chaos. _

_"I'm coming!" He called, crash landing at her side and trying to see what was going on. She was looking all around her with a look saturated in so much fear it made Logan's stomach hurt. "Rogue," He choked as she looked around. _

_"I can't see." She said, her breath hitching. "Logan... I can't... I can't see!" Even in the middle of this fight he clutched her to him. He yanked on one of his gloves with his teeth. _

_"We're running a D-5 as of now! Team lead is incapacitated!" He yelled as Magma tried to overload one of the sentinels with lava. "Take them down however you have to and get us all to the X-Jet!" He ordered, turning back to Rogue. "Just breathe, darlin'. I got ya." He said softly, preparing to touch her bare skin to his. _

_"Logan, don't even think about it!" She yelled, trying to wriggle out of his grasp._

_"You don't tell me what to do." He snapped, clutching her chin in her bare hand. He roared out in pain, way more pain than he ever remembered from touching her before. He yanked back, breathing raggedly. Rogue looked around, shaking her head._

_"N-Nothing." He stared down at her in worry. He felt like his heart was in a vice. He crushed her close to him, staring hatefully at the sentinels. _

_"It'll be okay, Rogue. I got you."_

His hand was clutched in a fist as she spoke. _'He's right. I should've protected her better.'_ He thought guiltily.

"Rogue, I'm so sorry. You'll be better soon. I know so." Scott offered helplessly. She smiled at him. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I know." She reached out instinctively for his hand but missed. He moved his in the vicinity and watched as she grabbed it. "Scott."

"Don't." He interrupted. "I will appreciate you and everything you've done for us until the day I die-"

"Then come and take your spot here back so I can go back to what I'm good at! Being an X-Man, Scott." He sighed and stood abruptly, shaking. He hated when she did this. Mostly because she was right. He should suck it up and do what he was always destined to do. But he couldn't. When Jean died his destiny changed. He hated to see the X-Men and, mostly Rogue, suffer without him but they would still suffer if he were there too.

"Rogue. I'm not who I used to be. I can't be trusted to be who I need to be to lead the X-Men." He pushed her hand away. "Not anymore. You're doing such a better job than I," He paused when Logan unsheathed his claws. Inhaling, he continued. "Maybe the best and safest thing is for me to be far away from here." He insisted coldly.

"I don't believe that for one second." Rogue said hotly, in disbelief a little that this was the good-natured boy who'd pushed her to join the good guys. _'A lifetime ago.'_ She thought. Scott sighed down at her.

"I wish I didn't have to disappoint you." He said, looking at her one last time before he started to walk out.

"Scott, wait!" Rogue cried, rising to follow.

"Please. Don't follow, Rogue. It was good to see you. I'm glad you're okay." With that he turned and walked out the door. Rogue tried to follow but Logan stopped her.

"Don't, kid. Nobody can make him deal with this right now." He said softly, glad he was done disrupting things.

"It's a good sign he came." Said Ororo, trying to be positive. Logan chuckled. Rogue imagined his exit to herself, wondering how in the world he had found such a way to disengage and detach. _'I want to...'_ Rogue thought to herself anxiously, so angry and jealous of Scott.

* * *

Rogue laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was tired but weary to sleep, knowing there were a lot of things on her mind after Scott's visit. Logan had started sleeping on a futon in her room since her accident to help her around should she wake up. She never mentioned anything about it but she was secretly glad. He was a light sleeper and he could smell nightmares, which she had, often.

She rolled over on her side and stared into the darkness and thought about days she never knew things would be like this. The X-Men and the Brotherhood were teamed up briefly post Apocalypse. Magneto joined the X-Men with no memories under the name 'Joseph'. Power inhibitors were created, Kurt and Rogue could be touched. Scott could take his glasses off. Rogue and Remy started a relationship. Things were so different such a short time ago. She sighed.

She really believed once that she could always count on Scott. And she could, as long as the professor and Jean were there. She thought about all the times she wanted to flee from the institute, even Logan, in the days after their deaths.

_He would come and go like Logan and still act as though he were their leader. Ororo orchestrated an entire rescue mission. Logan oversaw it and led the expedition. Rogue defended the institute from a sentinel attack. But Scott was their leader? It didn't make sense and everyone was getting tired of it. Scott wanted the respect he had years ago being their consistent rock and leader. _

_Now, he left for weeks and months for a time for whatever he wanted. Researching his own past. Maybe even for ways to contact or bring back Jean. Each time he returned it was like he had less humanity. Like he felt less and less bad for it. _

_The night after Remy left he has practically dragged Rogue towards the X-Jet without a word. He ripped into the uniform closet and grabbed the collar, slamming it on her throat. He mashed her lips in a hungry kiss which was something Rogue wanted for so long. Now, she just wanted anything that was a respite from the duty and horror that was plaguing her life as of late. _

_He turned her around and bent her over a console, scrambling out of his pants. Rogue pulled the exercise pants down and made a noise as Scott moved behind her. He grabbed the bottom of her face and craned it toward him as rammed her, nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the plane. _

_Then he got dressed and walked off the plane without a word. 'Don't worry.' Jean said in her head as she sat there in a stupor. 'If you want to see what us having sex was like you have the memories!' She said as Rogue rose to her feet. It was funny. With these powers Rogue had absorbed (Rogue hated talking about it), she was one of the strongest mutants around much less one of the strongest women. Her favorite part of sex was putting that collar on and feeling like a normal girl for a change. _

_Scott had already done more than enough just by doing that. She didn't need the pleasantries and the pillow talk and the gazing he gave Jean after sex. Every. Time. She stumbled out of the X-Jet and went straight to her room. She shut the door and didn't come out for the rest of the night. _

_Logan smelled it the minute she walked into the mansion. He didn't say anything. He wasn't going to say anything. But he could murder Scott for that alone. He had half a mind to destroy the collar with his claws even if Hank would just make another. It was really for apprehending completely uncooperative and uncontrollable mutants. He wished it'd go back to that. _

_In training. In the Danger Room. In Battle. Scott didn't even call Rogue his co-captain. She took over whole missions he bailed on when he went searching for himself. He even had sex with her and didn't blink an eye at making her the fall guy for all his shortcomings. Even when he left the institute for good. _

Rogue opened her eye but saw nothing. Some thing never got old. She could feel the pressure on the bed and realized Logan was sitting on it, looking down at her worriedly. She'd had a nightmare.

"Y'okay?" He asked tentatively. She nodded and breathed.

"Omega red..." She grumbled, sitting up a little bit. That had been when Logan banished Scott officially from the institute. Nobody disputed that, though. They had had a revolving door for long enough.

"I almost sawed my arm off that day, to get to you." He said, remembering with a frown. She blinked.

"I'm glad Betsy held you back from doing that. Would've made a whole set of other problems." She commented. He snorted.

"That bastard," He growled down at her. "He kept having a conversation with Sinister the whole time we were fighting 'Red. When I told him if he left he could never come back... And he did it anyway." Rogue was thankful she must've been unconscious at the time. It went against everything she thought and knew about Scott. And even if she could forgive him, the others wouldn't.

"He's never gonna be the same." She said, staring at the ceiling. "Losing Jean and the professor in that time frame..." Rogue cut herself off, wondering when things got so tragically out of control.

"You talk about those things happening to Scott like there was nothing worse that could've happened to him." Logan began. "You didn't even take one day after the professor was laid to rest. He gets all this room to grieve and transform into a totally different person and you haven't even dealt with any of it." Rogue's one eye hardened as he spoke. "I just wish you'd take the kid gloves off for him and put 'em on for yourself sometime." She was silent for a moment.

"Maybe." If she handled herself with kid gloves she would've never been able to force herself to rise to the occasion on short notice. Logan sighed.

"Go back to sleep, Stripes." He ordered. He was tired now. She flipped on her side and stared into darkness.

"Yeah, yeah." He eased off of the bed and headed back to the futon he had been on.

"Logan?" Rogue called into the darkness. He leaned up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Yeah." He stared into the darkness and watched the rhythm of her breathing until it slowed down. Then he drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

_A mysterious, armored figure dropped Omega Red off at the institute and all hell broke loose. He was taunting Scott, who happened to be on campus for a change. "I am here for you Scott." He'd said with an evil grin. "The rest of you are just confetti." New mutants were scrambling, Logan and Omega Red were already fighting. _

_"Shut the fuck up." Scott said, shooting a blast that the mutant made disappear. He gave him a sinister grin, his strange blue armor looking out of place in the school. They levitated a table and blasted it through the wall. He hovered over and taunted Scott. _

_"I have something you want, Scott. Trust me." He narrowed his eyes at him, looking behind him to see Rogue holding Omega Red over her head with a scream. He turned back as the telepath floated out of the crater in the institute's wall. Scott stood still for a minute before he started walking to the wall. _

_"CYCLOPS!" Logan roared but he ignored him. "Scott, if you walk out of here," He turned as Omega Red tossed Kurt into Jubilee. "Don't you **ever** come back." He turned back to Logan. _

_"Fuck you." He said, chasing after the cryptic mutant without looking back. _

_"Logan! Where's he going?!" Kitty cried, phasing through Omega Red's tentacles. Logan ran to her and grabbed her out of the way as Omega Red's tentacle slapped at her. He sent her down gently. _

_"Don't let that tentacle get you," He said worriedly. 'He sucks the life force out of you.' He looked at Rogue, directing a squad of young mutants downstairs to safety. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Omega Red got a hold of her. With a snarl he jumped up and swiped at at his armor. He smacked him away with ease. _

_"Not today, Gregorivich." Said Ororo, flying high. "Skies, grant me ice!" She cried, summoning up a storm. He grabbed at her her quickly and wrapped a tentacle around her leg. He sucked all of her energy and life force, causing her to scream in pain. She fell to the ground suddenly._

_"ORORO!" Logan roared, wasting no time to launch himself at him. Omega caught the stout man with ease, sucking his energy with a laugh._

_"You fools. You will give me all my power!" He laughed like a maniac. Rogue watched, desperately wondering how she was going to beat him with her powers. 'You aren't.' Jean said simply in her head. 'Not with just your powers...' Rogue was never sure if Jean was the devil or the angel on her shoulder. In this situation, however, she would take either. _

_'Do you have any real suggestions?' She asked the Jean in her head hesitantly. 'Yes. If you give me permission you can use any ability you've ever absorbed.' She offered. Rogue didn't doubt it. Still, she hesitated to answer. 'Please.' Jean pleaded, her voice a bit more anxious. '**I'm bored.**' She reiterated, her tone scaring Rogue. Still, it wasn't like she had a choice. _

_"Okay." If Jean's psyche had a body she would've smiled. Moments later, Rogue shot a red optic blast at Omega Red, sending him flying and dropping Logan and Ororo. He crawled over to the weather mutant to check on her, looking back at Rogue in surprise. _

_"Rogue," He croaked. "Be careful!" He knew from personal experience how lethal he was. She stared at the Russian experiment with a scowl. He whipped himself to his feet, screaming. _

_"You hag!" How bellowed. _

_"Ice!" Logan yelled at her. "Make it cold and he'll shut down!" He screamed. He slapped him with his tentacles and faced Rogue. She was focusing on Ororo's powers and the times she'd used them. Clouds began to finally form and the temperature dropped. "Burn in hell!" He shot a tentacle forward and it wrapped around Rogue's neck. She grabbed onto it immediately, tugging at it furiously as air hissed out of her lungs. _

_"ROGUE!" Kitty cried, running over to her quickly. Unfortunately his tentacle slapped her into Amara, who was also running over to help. They hit the wall with a thud and neither of them moved._

_"Let her go, you bastard!" Logan roared, his claws raised. He almost reached Omega Red but his tentacle caught his arm, immediately dragging him to the ground. He howled in a rage as he twisted his arm with a grin. Logan struggled with all his might but he couldn't move._

_"Logan..." Rogue hissed as his tentacle tightened, cutting her airway off. She dropped to one knee, shaking. 'I'm fucked.' She thought. She couldn't breathe or focus on her powers enough to use one. Logan's eyes rolled wildly in his head as he strained to see her. 'I gotta get free.' He thought, his heart slamming painfully in his ribcage as he took his energy. _

_"Rogue, hang on!" Logan screamed, trying to fight the effects of having his energy drained. "Let her go!" He roared, angry tears welling in his eyes. Ray watched. He couldn't shock him, he'd shock Rogue and Logan out too. Kitty, Amara, Storm, and effectively Logan were knocked out. Tabitha's bombs wouldn't do very much. Same would go for fire works. Everyone froze in shock, so used to having Rogue delegate to them. They didn't know what to do and panic took over fast, there was nothing but a few kids there._

_Rogue gasped desperately, veins throbbing in her neck. She felt like her eyes were going to burst. She gasped again and Logan began flailing despite his low energy, the sound driving him mad with rage. "ROGUE," He strained, trying with all his might to free himself. 'If I can't cut his fuckin' tentacles I'll cut my own arm free!' He thought rabidly. _

_Rogue was turning a concerning ash color and looked near passing out. "No!" Logan barked. "You open your eye, you hear me? You keep 'it on me, ROGUE!" She reached her arm weakly to him but it dropped. She slumped over, dangling limply in his tentacle._

_"MARIE!" Logan bleated, struggling so hard it was a wonder he didn't hurt himself. _

_Everyone's heart stopped. Logan raised his claw to cut his arm free from the tentacle. 'I can't let you do that, Logan.' Came a sudden voice in his head. He realized he was being held still with telekinesis. 'It's okay, I am here now. I sought Bobby.' With that Betsy arrived in her indigo uniform, Bobby in tow. _

_"Omega!" She boomed, flinging out her hands out and enveloping him in a pink haze. He dropped Rogue and Logan to the ground as she suspended him in the air. "Now, Bobby!" Betsy cried. He obliged and shot a huge stream of ice at him. He roared as he began to become encased in a block ice._

_"No! You'll never stop me!" He screamed as he started to fall into a deep sleep. Logan scrambled over to Rogue and placed his bare hand to her face. Almost instantly she sucked in a gasp of breath, screaming and coughing. She scrambled backward and looked around in utter confusion at the mansion, Betsy, and Omega Red. When Logan recovered from the feeling he grabbed her tight, everyone looking around the mansion together._

_"I got ya." He panted. "I got ya."_

_"I'm sorry," Betsy said with a frown. "I should've been here. When I sensed your powers I came immediately." She looked around wearily. "I have some calls to make about him. Bobby, please keep him on ice." Bobby nodded with a determined look on his face. _

_"It's okay, Ms. Braddock." Said Jubilee softly, standing close to her. Logan stood and helped Rogue to her feet. _

_"Nice work there, Ice." He said with a relieved smirk. Bobby blushed. "You saved her ass." Logan laughed but his eyes shown with gratitude. _

_"Thanks, Bobby." Said Rogue hoarsely, rubbing her neck distantly. She didn't want to talk about how close she had felt herself come to the great abyss. And how some part of her, no matter how small, wishes she surrendered to it. As she looked around at the anxious and relieved faces around her, she realized how many people were counting on her. And Scott was nowhere in sight. _

_Rogue continued to catch her breath as everyone settled down. She stood beside Logan and watched Bobby freeze the hole in the institute. "Logan," She began, her voice soft. He didn't look at her but he was listening. "Where's Scott?" His blood ran ice cold as he thought of something to say. 'Isn't he glad I'm okay?' She thought, ashamed of herself for indulging the part of her that still loved him. _

_"He's gone." He bit out simply, his stare hardened. Rogue didn't say anything else. The look on her face said it all._


	3. Chapter 3

Scott knew about Logan and Jean.

After Apocalypse and battling the professor and winning, Jean's powers were completely out of control. They would go out on missions and Jean could handle the whole Brotherhood herself, even Wanda. It was amazing. It was awe inspiring. It was scary. Scott liked order and control, a narrative that Jean used to fit well into. But ever since the near end of the world things were not the same.

Jean's nightmares started rocking their bedroom (the one they shared now, finally). He started to _see_ her dreams. Just random, confusing, disturbing glimpses of what was happening in Jean's extraordinary mind. It intrigued Scott as much as it alarmed him. If she knew this happened sometimes she didn't act like it, her same serene demeanor following her in person. Scott was unbothered by this until he saw Logan. In her dreams. Or memories, but he was too scared to ponder which.

It was shocking. He knew they shared a bond, Logan had known Jean the longest. He didn't fuss so much over her because she was older and her powers had grown too much to calculate in a short time. But he still cared for her, it was obvious. In fact, maybe the most. Because their entire relationship boiled down to knowing looks and pauses. It was subtle, but intimate. It bothered the hell out of Scott but that was just a battle it didn't seem tactically sound to pick.

The older Scott got the heavier the burden of being the X-Men's leader got for him. And the less he trusted Logan, in any capacity. Any time they trained Scott just thought of the image of him in Jean's mind. He didn't say anything but the knife went just a little deeper in his heart every time he looked at Logan.

Even if nothing had happened. Even if nothing had happened. Logan was so deeply tangled in Jean's subconscious he _saw_ him. He didn't know what to make of that. Lately, he didn't know what to make of anything.

As Scott got older he realized not all of Charles' ideals lined up with his, he was just a sucker for authority. It was too late to turn back now. He was Scott. Reliable, faithful, predictable. Honest. Boy scout. Destined to be with Jean. He couldn't deviate now. He just never thought about how long the rest of his life would be fitting into this role he carved out for himself when he was fifteen and the professor told him he could be a super hero.

It was doable with Jean by his side. Sure, her fidelity was questionable. And at times he felt destiny had made them some sort of arranged marriage. Did he want to marry Jean or has it just seemed like the end goal for so long? But Jean was a living goddess, he always knew that. And she was doing the exact same thing. Playing the role of someone who had it together and was in control of so much power it created another identity. At least, he thinks, anyways. Nobody gifted in science had ever explained to him what exactly happened to Jean.

She knew his plight. She understood his plight. That that man they loved most would be a man they reflected on with resentment and disdain when he was gone. That alone was worth spending eternity with her. The curtains went up and the masks went on, together.

Perhaps that's why he was always fond of Rogue. A lifetime ago, when they actually were children still concerned with high school. She knew a lot about masks, she'd been cycling them out for a long time. She never settled on one for too long. The reason Scott was the best recruiter was because he saw right through masks. He saw through the defense mechanisms and the self preservation because he knew it most of all. But Rogue kept him ducking and diving. She made him work to learn and actually earn her trust before running to stand behind him. He respected that and he never forgot it.

It was always against all odds that they developed a close, albeit confusing, relationship. That was because neither were really who they seemed. The others. Someone Scott considered peeling back the layers to his onion of a personality for.

And then there was Logan, who at some point crossed a boundary with Jean. Aside from his unspoken bond with Jean, the hardened goth had always been his favorite. And Scott never was. It was a personal triumph to watch Rogue fawn over him to Logan's dismay. He had sunk his fangs into Jean he could do the same to her. He felt bad for thinking of Rogue as collateral damage. That wasn't Scott. But it was, it was a part of him locked away so deep he forgot it existed.

When Jean died it was like all that darkness came out. It didn't envelope him, not yet, but it came out into the space of Scott's being. He couldn't do anything.

This person he thought he was. This person he was supposed to be. He didn't know who that was any more. He just cried out, trying to find a way to get the pain out of him. Nothing worked. It was an endless vortex of suffering he didn't even try to escape.

Until the professor died. Then he went surprisingly numb. This was his fault. Maybe there was never anything anyone could ever do about Jean, but blocking off enough psychic power to end the world and not telling anyone (even after seeing a literal vision after Apocalypse) was never the way. Jean, just like they all would, had died for his dream. His stupid, impossible dream of bridging the gap between humans and mutants.

Scott had lost count, specifically, of how many times the X-Men had saved their world. The Friend's Of Humanity still existed. Things would never change, all the X-Men could do was save earth and give mutants a venue to be discriminated against. Scott always thought the fight would be futile but he never thought he'd watch Jean go up in flames.

In literal flames. She disintegrated her dad a few seconds prior. Her own father.

After Jean 'died', Scott couldn't stop screaming. Once the professor died Scott went silent. He finally stopped screaming. He finally stopped crying. He finally stopped caring. Jean and their dream were dead. The X-Men were on borrowed time after Xavier's death, and he had to stare in the face of the person Jean was thinking about before she blinked out of existence.

He became an asshole, in the purest sense of the word. There was no longer a filter on whether or not his thoughts were honorable. He said them. He didn't think if his actions showed integrity, he did them. And he didn't care about the consequences. It was a Scott unlike any other. Multiple X-Men and students talked to him. Logan started threatening him. Nothing worked. Nothing could put the mask back on the man Scott really was.

Rogue didn't try to put that mask back on him. She stuck up for the unfortunate souls who crossed his path on a bad day but she never lectured him. She had changed too that day, in more ways than one. She understood that Scott didn't do the things he did to hurt people, it was because he could no longer help it. _'Once you take your masks off you can never put them back on.'_ Rogue had thought one day.

It was true and she knew it. So she wouldn't ask that of him. Her constant validation of his horror and Logan's face almost made it worth it. Almost. It didn't make him feel any better about what he and Jean shared that was so large it spilled into his brain. It made his tongue dry. It made him feel sick. It made him want to scream in Kitty's face while he watched in the Danger Room. It made him want to make her start crying. Until Logan jumped upon him and Rogue separated them both. He loved it. Because Logan was right but Rogue couldn't not come to his defense.

_'He doesn't need protectin' from anybody.'_ He'd think, imitating her affect. _'He does! He's so fragile...'_ He would glare hatefully at Logan and laugh to himself. He always got what he wanted, a snippet of Rogue's time. It was the only thing that came close to remedying Scott's constant sorrow or numbness.

_She had finally settled in a restless sleep. He had smelled her blood first, worrying him. She had walked out of this Brotherhood scuffle with more injuries than usual. The X-Men was short-staffed and they refused to bring inexperienced children on mission. When he got to her room he smelled something else. It burned in the back of his mind as he scolded her and got her settled back into the infirmary. _

_"You know how many dozens of kids have asked about you?" He growled at her, his eyes twinkling with emotion. "Just take my healin' factor and get better." He offered impatiently but she scoffed._

_"I could put you in a damn coma-"_

_"Then will you stay put and get better the normal way, damn it?" There was something bothering him in his voice but she left it alone. She settled into bed without any opposition, her eye avoided his. "See you later." He grumbled and took off without waiting for her response. He headed straight upstairs and straight to Scott's room. He kicked the door in, panting. _

_"You," He snarled, pointing one claw at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Scott didn't turn to face him. He was dragging on a cigarette and staring out at a red landscape. When he doesn't respond Logan grabbed him and snatched the cigarette, stomping it out on his carpet. "Scott-"  
_

_"She's a big girl." He responded simply, his face blank. Logan grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to his face. _

_"What the fuck did you just say?" He breathed, searching his face for any semblance of the young leader. _

_"Rogue doesn't do anything she doesn't want to. And I would never try to make her do something she didn't want to do." _

_"Her wounds are still bleeding, you fuck!" He cried, shoving Scott back. He tried to get over the fact that their scents were still mingled with each others. Rogue had covered for Scott's ass and led the team out to fight the Brotherhood. He paid her back by rolling her out of bed and putting the power inhibitor around her neck. Logan could kill him for that. _

_"But let's get into why you really did it." Logan said, trembling. "Because you've got a big fucking bone to pick with me." Scott's brow worked into knits. _

_"I know about you and Jean." He said, his lip curling. Logan stared at him._

_"Yeah, Scott. I figured as much. I expected you to banish me but I didn't expect you to take it out on the whole institute!" He roared at him. "Me and Red," Scott worked his hand into a fist. "I'll tell you as much or as little about that as you want to know. But Scott, your issue is me!" He pointed at him. "You leave the team, the new recruits, Rogue... You leave them the fuck alone!" Scott wasn't moved by Logan's screaming._

_"What did Jean ever see in someone like you?" He said without thinking. Logan jabbed for Scott before backing away. He could't let him provoke him. It would just paint him in a further bad light to Cyclops loyalists. _

_"Get it together, Scott." Logan said retreating. "You being the X-Men's leader is not written in stone." He warned. Scott laughed. _

_"Who would it be then, you?" He said, spitefully. 'I wish I cared, Logan.' He watched the older mutant exit his room._

* * *

It'd been a couple of days since Scott had dropped in. It had taken a lot of protesting but Rogue had convinced Logan to give her a little space. Not because she needed or wanted it. The feral mutant didn't want to discuss it but there was always the possibility her sight wasn't coming back. Logan couldn't even ponder such a reality, but the longer it took the more Rogue considered it seriously.

She needed to have a try at getting around on her own. "I have your intuition in me." She'd said, trying to appease him with a smile. "If I have to I can be alright." He growled. He'd never have a good night's rest again know she was out there fighting blind.

"Rogue," He'd started.

"We need to be prepared, Logan." She was right. He knew she was right but he wasn't sure the school or the X-Men could handle Rogue being blind permanently.

"You need to just keep restin' and lettin' yourself get better." He argued firmly, his brow knit in worry. _'What are we gonna do if her sight never comes back...'_

* * *

"Logan?" She called toward the kitchen after carefully making her way out of her room and out into the institute. He was at attention immediately, abandoning the peanut butter and banana sandwich he was making for a late breakfast and headed to the hallway. He relaxed when he saw her, clutching to the wall.

"Hey," he said breathlessly. She smiled when she heard his voice, glad that she found him by relying on her other senses. He left the scent of firewood and cinnamon everywhere he went.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" His stomach dropped but he grabbed the small girl's arm and led her to a seat in the spacious kitchen.

"Unfortunately, any time you need to." He said, completing his sandwich and placing the plate in front of Rogue. "It'll cost you a peanut butter and banana sandwich." He walked back over to the counter to create his own.

Rogue smiled sheepishly and bit into the sandwich with no complaints. "What's goin' on?" The look on her face became serious in an instant.

"I need to ask you somethin'. If I can do something..." He turned to her from the counter and walked over with his own sandwich.

"Well," He began. "You never ask for my permission any other time. Must be serious." He grumbled worriedly. Rogue grimaced over her sandwich.

"I want to let Jean take control of me for a little bit. She wants to talk to you." The last part of the sentence was so quiet Logan would've never heard her if it weren't for his animal like senses.

"She _what_?" He growled. "You're not doing anything to whatever Charles and Betsy did to your brain." He boomed. "And if yer tryin' to tell me you have/are able to do that then you are stopping, immediately. I'm not running my claws through you, Marie." He shook his head as he remembered the sound Jean made when he killed her.

"My mind is fine, Logan! Just listen' damn it. Turn off your 'I know what's best' routine for a minute." She snapped, her head beginning to hurt. She was tired of always seeming vulnerable to Logan, it was slowly eroding their dynamic. She liked being looked out for but she did not like being taken care of. Ever since she lost her sight Logan hadn't been able to help it.

"Do you know what could happen if you did that?" He asked angrily. She was so reckless. He knew she got it from him but he had a get out of jail free card.

"Yes, but I don't think anything bad will happen." She answered. Logan chuckled dryly.

"You make a truce with the Jean in your head?" Rogue sent him a look in his general direction.

"Seeing Scott triggered her, okay. She was clawing at me to get to him." Logan became quiet. Having a large portion of Jean in her mind meant that she was aware of the intimate details of their relationship. He paled suddenly, it was something he hadn't had the time to ponder on. "And now she's bugging me to get to you."

"Darlin',"

"I know it's not a great idea," Said Rogue helplessly. "But she's driving me _crazy_, Logan." He sighed. He was not ready to talk to her, especially through Rogue. But it didn't seem they had a choice. He didn't know what a neglected Jean was saying/and showing to Rogue as they spoke. He ran gnarled hands through his wild hair.

"I don't like this." He announced. Rogue nodded.

"I knew ya wouldn't." He adjusted himself in his seat and looked at Rogue. He honestly loved what not have a mirror did for Rogue. Her bed head was perfect, her flawless skin and freckles surprising Logan every time he looked at her. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make her more comfortable.

"Are you sure about this, Rogue?" She nodded, the look in her eye set.

"Yes." He looked around.

"Should we get Betsy to make sure things don't get out of control?" He worried.

"I think once she says what she has to say we'll be okay." Rogue guessed. _'Will you?'_

She had gotten really good at blocking out memories she didn't want to see, and that included a lot of Jean's memories of Logan. But Rogue didn't need to absorb the telepath to know something was going on between her and her mentor.

Her feelings for Logan were wrapped up in one big, giant confusing ball that varied by the day and the hour. Sometimes he was her partner in crime. Some days, her rock. Her loyal father. Sometimes she wished he'd put the inhibitor collar on her. They just understood each other so well, she was certain Logan would have something similar to say if anyone was brave enough to ask.

She had picked up on something between Jean and Logan before she saw it. It was the energy behind them both forcing themselves to keep their back to each other. It was stares that lasted (on average) seventeen seconds too long. It was the crazy space they would allow each other sometimes that let Rogue know that something had changed. _But she had seen them in the Danger Room._

_She couldn't sleep and she had been groggily wandering the institute for the animalistic mutant. She was kind of perturbed when she couldn't find him but he came and went all the time. It was nothing new. Then she noticed the gentle hum of the mansion. The Danger Room was running. 'There he is,' She thought, her face lighting up._

_She raced down the basement to maybe even hop in on a simulation with him. She usually found herself tired after a Danger Room session with Logan. She found that he was not alone. He was with Jean. Funny. She hated training with Logan. It was dirty, sweaty, painful, and hard. Rogue was a tom boy from Mississippi. It was nothing new to her. Still, Logan praised both Rogue and Scott when it came to their work ethic in the Danger Room. Not Jean._

_But alas, they weren't training. They were rutting so frantically Rogue felt like she should intervene. Every single weapon and object was levitating in a whirlwind around them while they kissed like their lives depended on it. Rogue watched for one horror filled moment before she stumbled away, praying Logan never caught on to her scent there. _

_She'd ran to her room and flew out the window. She flew until she didn't know where she was and she just sat and stared into the river. An hour or so, Logan climbed onto the overpass with her and sat silently. He didn't say anything to her and she didn't look at him. Of course, he had smelled her. He just sat there and hoped he felt how sorry he was. She did. He didn't need to say anything. She didn't mean to see it. If she had anything to do with it she'd never say anything about it._

_"Let's go home." He said after a while. Wordlessly, she stood with him._

"Alright. Fine." He said, obviously reluctant.

"Thanks, Logan." He looked at her worriedly.

"Make it as short and sweet as ya can." She nodded.

"Believe me, I will." She focused hesitantly on Jean. She was nervous but her plan had to work. She couldn't have Jean get agitated whenever she was near Logan. She closed her eyes and tried to think._ 'Jean...' _

"_Logan_?" He stared at Rogue in disbelief. The voice was not her own, there was no southern drawl in it. It was clear as a bell. He trembled involuntarily as she looked around. "I can't see. Logan, are you-"

"I'm here, Jeannie." He said, his throat tightening. Rogue's body relaxed.

"James." She sighed. "It's hard being so close to you and not be able to talk." She said, wishing desperately she could look at him. "Scott, that shocked me. Startled me. It was hard to deal with. But to always be near you..." Logan squinted and tried to reconcile hearing the voice of his lover come from someone he considered his daughter.

"I know, honey. Hasn't been a day gone by I don't think of you." Rogue's smile became triumphant but then it faded to a more sere 'I knew that'.

"That doesn't surprise me. Scott, he isn't here anymore. Is he?" Logan's eyes hardened and even psyche Jean could perceive a change in his demeanor.

"No, he's gone." He said curtly. Rogue nodded.

"Scott... I'm sorry, for everything." She said, her eye dropping. Logan shook his head.

"For what, Jean? We know you didn't mean for what happened to happen." He said softly. Jean chuckled.

"I mean for getting you caught in the middle." They were both silent for a second. "The nightmare that is Scott now is because I betrayed him." She explained. "It's some twisted vendetta. To be as far away from that 'Scott' as he can be. I never meant..." Her throat choked with emotion.

"So did I." Logan shot back. "I betrayed him too. Without a second thought. You ain't responsible for anything besides what we did. What he chooses to do..." He turned away, refusing to spend this moment of quasi-closure talking about Scott. Jean caught that he didn't want to talk about the former leader anymore.

"Not a lot of people can watch their soulmate marry something else. That depth... That strength. I miss you, Logan." She purred, reaching out for his massive hands. Against better judgement, he let her grip.

"You love Rogue so much." She said, her voice sounding more desperate. "It's almost enough for me..."

"Jean," She gripped his forearm tightly.

"_Who do you love more, Logan_?"

"Jean, stop it." He stood suddenly but she was still gripping his arm. Her eye glowed black. "Rogue!"

"You're talking to me, now! Tell me, James! Do you love me more because you took me or her because you won't touch her?" The look on Rogue's face was starting to scare him._ 'The personality was switching...'_ He thought, trying to yank away.

"Stop it!" He roared in pain as Rogue's hand went ablaze as she glared at him. He ripped his hand away and stared at her as she began screaming,

"Tell me, Logan!" She cried. He shot his claws out and pointed them at her face.

"The Jean I loved wouldn't be doin' all this." He bit out, like a father scolding a child. As soon as it happened it ended, Rogue falling back in her seat with a thud. She blinked slowly and looked around.

"Logan?" She said unsurely. He walked around the table to her and peered at her.

"I'm here, kid. How you feelin'?" She took a swallow of water.

"My head's a little quieter now." He smiled at her wearily.

"Good." '_I don't ever want to do that again.'_ He thought quickly, but he looked down at Rogue and noticed her trembling. _'But I will. If she needs me to.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Betsy jittered in front of Logan. He was already miffed that Rogue had gone off to the Danger Room herself, _blind_. He was furious, actually. He was all for her continuing to train and maybe even learning to fight like she was, but he didn't see why he couldn't be there to help her. She had always accepted his help before. It baffled him. It was exactly the way he would act if _he_ had been blinded but that was besides the point.

"What is it, Betsy?" He grunted, his attention clearly elsewhere.

"Logan, this is important." She placed a soft hand on his arm. _'What is it with telepaths...'_ He thought. He had never met an ugly one. Betsy was built like a stallion from being one of the best fighters Logan had ever seen. She was trained to use a katana and ninjutsu in general. Her psychic abilities were something to write home about, too. She was a beautiful, put together woman and Logan couldn't help but notice (especially with Jean gone).

He missed the days where she wore a skin tight bodysuit to fight crime. She had traded to a more traditional X-Suit. It wasn't the 90's anymore.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Logan, I was contacted by somebody." She emphasized that with a look. "I think Scott is in trouble." His claws popped out involuntarily.

"_And?_" He said, his voice shaking. She sighed.

"Logan, we have to-"

"No way, Betsy! He walked out on us!" He snarled at her angrily. It would be a cold day in hell before he went rushing to help Scott Summers.

"The bottom line is whether or not you _want_ to," She stepped closer to Logan with a frown. "Some of us are going to aid him. With or without you." They listened to the gentle hums and the shaking of the Danger Room.

"No way, Braddock." He said, peeling off to find Rogue and give her a piece of her mind. She followed after him, her expensive slacks and pumps clicking after him.

"Logan, it has to do with that mutant who came here. Who brought Omega Red! This is going to affect all of us." She tried to warn.

"Rogue is not leading a Scott rescue mission _blind._" He said firmly.

"Who said she'd be leading it? Logan, I'm gonna be there-"

"She can't see. What the fuck is she supposed to do about Scott getting himself in hot water?!" He yelled.

"Logan, you know better than everyone that we really don't have a choice." He growled to himself.

"She's not goin', B." He said with a smile. She continued to follow after him.

"You know you can't keep her from doing what she wants to." The silence around them said a lot.

"I can try to change her mind if it's gonna get her killed." He said, his eyes wild.

_'Don't we all wish...'_ Betsy thought sadly to herself. She watched helplessly as he tore into the Danger Room with a vengeance. "End simulation!" He screamed, the lights turning back on. Rogue looked around confusion, hovering in the air. She slowly lowered herself to the ground. She knew she was about to get the ass chewing of her life.

"Logan, what are ya-"

"Don't start with me,_ Marie_." He said, climbing into the massive room with her, a frown on his face. She dropped her eye to the ground even though she couldn't see. "You were just gonna run through a few simulations and then go try to find_ Cyclops,_" He spat, glad for once that she couldn't see because he knew his raging was an ugly sight. He didn't care if she hated him, he wasn't gonna let her go die for Scott.

Her face was turning red now, her fists shaking at her side. "I'm a big fuckin' girl, Logan-"

"Rogue there's way more at stake now! You don't have time to be trailing after him because yer heart's fucking broken!" He screamed before he could take it back. He regretted it instantly, shutting his eyes and kicking himself for letting his mouth get him in deeper shit. The hurt flashed in her eye and his stomach dropped. It was a low blow and he knew it.

"That's what you think this is about? My high school crush on _Scott?"_ His glare was hard even though she couldn't see it.

"No. I don't. I think you're wasting your time believing in someone who's not there anymore." He said, forcing out a more thoughtful statement.

"Nothing about being an X-Men is conditional." She said, tears behind her eye. "We don't get to give up because things are bad. Or because we lost control. Or because we're lost." She said, her voice quiet. He sighed. _'Fuck her hopeless idealism. The truth is this is real. The x-men were real. And they can die just like anything else in the world.'_ He thought. He held his tongue.

"I wish it were that simple." He said after a while. He wasn't going to change her mind_.'Of course I'm not.'_ He thought. That was the one thing he could never change. Her feelings on Scott. He scrubbed his hand over his face. "Why don't you run a simulation. Let me see how bad you look." He said, his body tense.

* * *

_"Sit still, damn it." Rogue hissed, her jittery hands carefully wrapping bandages about Remy's many wounds. Rogue had been with young mutants while Remy was in a normal Danger Room session. It had barely started before Remy and Scott began fighting. This happened more often than not when he was around. He understood and sympathized with what he was going through (the thought of Rogue not being okay broke his heart already), but Scott had taken it too far._

_He couldn't even spare compassion to the youngest and most insecure mutants at the academy. And he worked Rogue like a dog. That alone was was worth tanking the training session and getting reprimanded again. _

_Rogue looked him over, shaking her head. "He did a damn number on ya, ya damn yahoo." She scolded. The look in her eye was soft, though. "Why d'ya have to keep picking fights with him? I'm tired of patching you up." She was trying to be playful but her lip quivered a little bit. Now Remy felt bad. He avoided her gaze as she looked at him._

_"Pardonne, fille." He said softly. He didn't know why Scott pushed his buttons all of a sudden. Nothing used to bother him. 'Till I met Rogue,' He thought and he couldn't help but smile. "It don't hurt that bad." He lied, grinning up him. _

_"Liar." She spat, reaching for the peroxide. "Y'know damn well it does." He was a good sport though, holding himself perfectly still so she could clean his wounds. She ruffled a gloved hand through his hair with a smile. "You should know by now his blast is gonna hit you before ya charge something up and throw it at hi-"_

_"Worth it." He cut in, an annoyed look on his face. He hated that Scott was getting under his skin. He hated that he cared about Rogue so much this was getting under his skin. 'Does there have to be a first time for everything?' He wondered. _

* * *

"The mutant who brought us Omega Red," Said Piotr seriously. "His name is_ Mr. Sinister_?" His confusion palpable. "Is Piotr's english not as good as he thinks?" Betsy nodded, looking at a table of Rogue, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Logan, and Bobby.

"It is what he calls himself. He has a penchant for mutant experimentation. He's a telepath. He's a shapeshifter. He's a regenerator..." She said, her face pinched. Logan leaned back in a chair with his eyes closed. "Look, it might be easier to name the things he can't do. Cerebro's scan was alarming to say the least." She announced.

"What does he want with Scott?" Logan questioned sharply. Everyone remained silent but the eyes on Betsy indicated everyone had been wondering. She sighed.

"We have no idea." She admitted to a chorus of grumbles.

"But, everyone." Rogue interjected. "He admitted to us that at the mansion that day, it was all about Scott. Everything." She remembered, thinking back to the hectic day they fought Omega Red.

"I've been keeping track of him with Cerebro to make sure he's okay and keeping him up to date with news." She paused when Logan scoffed loudly, earning a glare from Rogue. "After he left he didn't go to his cabin in the Canadian wilderness. He went out of the country and then I lost his signature altogether. All Cerebro has is the last place Mr. Sinister was sensed."

"So, we're goin' in blind on this?" Rogue glowered at his choice of words.

"Y'all heard Betsy, he experiments on mutants. Say what you want about Scott. He was our leader once and he needs our help! And what if he gets engineered against us? Do any of _y'all_ want to fight against Scott?" She asked. A couple of heads shook no. Logan chuckled.

"Sure, we do." He shot his claws out for emphasis.

"Logan..." Said Ororo with a frown. "We need to be focused on working together." She said, looking at everybody. Betsy nodded.

"We need to be a united front." She said, her eyes hard. Everyone looked like they had a lot on their mind but nobody said anything.

* * *

_He took his bare hands and scratched her milky scalp. It was the only thing that made her purr. Everyone thought he was heartless but he could't spend the small window of time Rogue could touch just using her sexually. Even he wouldn't do that. Sometimes it was a massage (the girl was one big knot), others he would trace his fingers all over her body, watching for something that wanted to come and ruin the moment. _

_It turns out she loved having her hair played with. He couldn't believe she cut (and used to think she dyed) and straightened her hair constantly when it was so naturally nice. And soft. He played with a few silvery strands. _

_"Y'know..." He said suddenly, shocking Rogue by speaking. He appreciated Rogue for rarely talking to him. Never lecturing him. Just being there with him physically. So she didn't expect the sometimes-leader-of the X-men to to break the silence. "When I was at the orphanage, before I went to the institute, I always felt like there was something following me." _

_She looked at him curiously. She barely knew anything about his time before the institute. He had told her everything about his time there when he was their young, overzealous leader. But his sharing stopped at the orphanage. It was okay, Rogue was raised as a child soldier by Mystique and constantly re-traumatized by her. She wasn't gonna hold Scott hostage for that. But as he started now she wondered why he was even bothering. 'Don't humanize yourself to me, now...' She thought. _

_"A presence. Something I couldn't explain. I've felt it my whole life." He stared ahead, not really at anything. "It left maybe for a little while when I joined the institute. But then I felt it again. _

_"What do you think it means?" Rogue asked half-heartedly. She knew it couldn't be anything good. _

_"I dunno." He turned to her finally, his face serious. "That's the first time I've ever said any of that out loud. Jean didn't even know. I never told her." He admitted. Rogue dropped her eye to the ground. 'Why are you tellin' me this...' She thought bitterly. "When I met him he brought it up. That mutant..." Rogue's blood ran ice cold. "He mentioned it, I've never even said that out loud until right now." Rogue sat up, shrugging a giant flannel around her bare form. _

_"Maybe he's a telepath. Maybe he's stronger than Jean or Charles." She said, not wanting him to get his hopes up about finding out about himself. She knew neither of them would likely end up with answers. He shook his head. _

_"Charles never found it when he went in my head, that's how deep it was. I'd let him go through my head to make sure I had it locked somewhere it couldn't be exploited." It sounded extra and unnecessary so she was sure he'd done it. She looked at him skeptically. _

_"Okay, Scott. So what are you saying? That he was that presence?" He just looked at her but it was clear that his mind was made up. She crossed her arms. "What if it even is? What if there is something? Do you really think we're really equipped to take something like that on right now?" His jaw clenched in opposition. _

_"I don't care if we're ready. Nothing is gonna stop me from figuring out my past." He stood up and gazed out the window. "I thought you of all people would understand that." She was hurt by accusing tone in his voice but she doesn't show it.  
_

_"You know I understand, Scott. But we've got dozens of kids here and no Professor. You can't go running towards an obvious trap for the sake of "answers"." She said seriously. Mr. Sinister's bids for Scott's attention were escalating. Rogue had to wonder if faced with a decision what choice would Scott make. His face said 'Don't ask me that,' so she stopped pondering it. She had done enough to herself._

* * *

"Hank created this," Kurt said anxiously. He attached the bracelets to her wrists as the X-Jet prepared to take off. Rogue smiled wearily at him. Everyone had subtly (and not so subtly) expressed concern about her going along to help Scott. "Don't ask me to explain how it works but he says it'll help you move. You'll lean on your senses more without noticing to improve movement." She knew to regard Hank's invention seriously.

"Thanks, Kurt. I'll have to thank him later." She did feel a slight change in her perception when they were activated. Now she was feeling confident. She approached Logan and punched at him lazily. He ducked and countered back and she caught his hand. She smirked, dropping it as he stared at her.

"Those use echo location?" He called gruffly, looking at the cuffs on her wrist.

"I don't know what Hank did but it's world of difference." He eyed her wearily.

"Give me a percentage." Rogue blinked.

"I'd say I'm walkin' around with about a 20% handicap." That was better than a 100% but it was still a liability and a cause of worry for Logan.

"Definitely better." He said, keeping his response short. Rogue sighed.

"You know I had to come." He was silent as a response. '_No you didn't.'_ He thought but he kept his mouth shut. "Logan-"

"I can't do this!" He cried, catching everyone's attention. "I can't _force_ myself to care about this Scott rescue mission. I can't focus on anything else when I'm focused on watching _your_ six!" He snapped, glaring at her.

"Ah, so it's_ my_ fault all these things have happened to the institute?" He huffed in frustration.

"No, I'd rather watch your back any day. But I didn't sign on to watch you die! Over _Scott_ no less, because you feel personally responsible to clean up his messes!" He turned and faced the window angrily, He was beginning to feel like Ororo from the claustrophobia settling over him. Being protective and paternal was all fun and games until you can't protect someone from them self.

"Logan..." Betsy tried but Kitty waved her hand. They all knew it was better to never get involved in this argument.

"I'm not backing away." She said firmly. "Not from this mission. Not from this team. And not from the institute." She walked past him as the X-Jet began to land. "And you don't need to watch my back. I've got Hank's tech and everything you've taught me in my head." She said, staring anxiously out the window. She was surprised when he filed out of the plane with everyone else. It was beginning to sound like he wouldn't be leaving the X-Jet at all. She kept quiet about that, looking around the strange, Scottish island.

"What the hell is out here?" Kurt wondered aloud. This caught a glare from Logan that silenced him.

"Mr. Sinister, apparently." Betsy answered, looking around. "I'll see if Scott's nearby." She closed her eyes and focused on the former X-Men leader's stubborn signature. It felt close but it was becoming hard to pinpoint.

_'He is!'_ The Jean in Rogue's head exclaimed. She shook her head. '_Oh no, not now...'_ She thought. '_He's here! He's here, I want to see him!'_ She cried. Betsy was struggling to lock on to Scott but she felt the alarming psychic energy surge in Rogue.

"Y'alright?" Logan asked without looking at her. He was one high alert. They were very open on this strange island. And far away from home. He broke her from her cycle of Scott centered thoughts.

"Yeah, Rogue. I felt something from you." She burned under half a dozen stares.

"It's Jean. The Jean in my head..."

"Whoa," Kitty said, shaking her head. "I never thought about how weird that must be..." Rogue sighed. Everyone's gazes dropped to the ground.

"She... She says she feels him nearby." Everyone exchanged looks.

"How can she tell? You can't even_ see!_" Kurt asked her.

"I mean, is it safe to trust her?" Bobby questioned after a moment. He sent Rogue an apologetic look. "No offense, Rogue. I trust _you_ but we don't even fully understand your psyches. Would it be smart to just take her word for it?" Everyone murmured to themselves. Betsy sighed.

"I don't see why a copy of Jean's psyche in Rogue's head would lack a palpable connection to Scott." She reasoned. "Frankly, something is clouding my telepathy to him. We can wander along or we can take her lead." Eyes turned back on Rogue. Logan sighed.

"Just don't let her get control, Rogue. We can't afford that right now." He said seriously, grabbing her arm. She nodded somberly. She wasn't sure how but she would keep Jean from having a reaction when she saw Scott. If only she knew Scott would be the least of their worries. She pointed ahead of her.

"C'mon, this way." Everyone followed after Rogue apprehensively. After a while, Logan began sniffing.

"Wait a minute," He growled. He ran ahead and continued trying to catch a scent.

"Mr. Logan, wait!" Kitty called to him. He ran back to them with a flustered face.

"Scott, his scent..." He looked at Rogue in disbelief. "He was here. And not that long ago." Everyone turned to face the silver-haired mutant.

"Spooky..." Kitty said with a shiver.

"Yeah, I don't know either." Betsy stood beside Rogue and looked at her quizzically.

"She was at the height of her power when you touched her. Maybe she's the most fully realized personality in there. Still these implications are... Alarming at best." Rogue sighed. She was an enigma. was getting used to bad news, though.

"C'mon, let's keep going." _'Yes! Please, I want to see him! I'm real, Rogue. I'm the most powerful psyche in your mind. I transcend the barriers of your mind and real life! Let me see_ h-' Rogue shook her head._ 'I hope she'll be quiet.'_ She thought hopefully. She knew better than to count on it, though. They followed her to what looked like a base of sorts, a light house, and the coast.

There, looking up in confusion, was Scott. "There he is," Betsy breathed in disbelief.

"Scott! What are you doing?" Ororo cried as she flew over to him. Rogue followed behind Storm, a concerned look on her face.

"Scott!" He turned back in disbelief to see the X-Men, of all people, approaching. Ororo and Rogue landed in the sand behind him and he turned back toward the lighthouse. He couldn't make out a lot of detail on the light house but something had drawn him there. It had almost influenced him. He didn't know why but it felt right to there.

"None of you should be here." He said, his jaw clenched. Rogue peered up at him as though she could see.

"Scott, you're in danger. Whatever he wants with you," She grabbed him desperately. "It's a trap! You can't fall for it." He wrenched his arm free from her. "Scott, I won't-" She tried to block her way but her shoved her. A little too hard. Everyone gasped as Rogue was shoved to the ground.

"Hey!" Kitty screamed, trotting over. Logan ran past her, his claws already drawn. Kurt teleported in-between her and Scott, a mad look on his face. Kitty knelt beside her as Logan launched himself at Scott. Rogue caught him with perfect reflexes and he chuckled.

"I guess Hank invented somethin' worth a damn." He mused, stealing his arm back. Scott scowled from behind Rogue.

"Don't get in my way." Was all he said, his face blank. Nothing would stand between him and Mr. Sinister.

"Scott... You should've told me you were bringing company." Everyone turned to see the strange white mutant, hovering menacingly above them. "The invitation was only extended to Scott, but I guess you all can stay and watch." He laughed maniacally as everyone looked around in confusion.

"You shut the hell up!" Scott screamed. _'Why me? What is it about me?' _Mr. Sinister looked smugly among the X-Men that had gathered.

"Scott, I am so powerful I am nearly omnipotent. But I want you." Scott glared at the freaky looking mutant in disgust.

"Why?" He demanded. Logan gagged.

"Yeah, why?" He mocked. Mr. Sinister began to laugh again.

"I have peered into the future... Dug into the past. It is always you, Scott. And her. And what you create... But I am just rambling, aren't I Scott?" Scott was gritting his teeth together. His patience was something that hadn't survived the past few years. "You want to see what I've been dying to show you?" Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby all looked at each other nervously. Everyone knew it wasn't going to be good, but Scott wanted to see it anyway.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He responded sarcastically. A figure walked out from behind a cliff, shrouded in a hood. "She is one of my most proudest creations. I took my time for you, Scott." Kitty shook her head.

"He's such a creep!" She complained, scooting closer to Piotr who didn't mind. He wrapped an arm around her and stared at Mr. Sinister.

"Show them who are you are." Sinister demanded. She drew back the hood to reveal perfect green eyes and fire-engine red hair. Everyone erupted into a chorus of screams, gasps, and yells. Sinister cackled as Scott was brought to his knees. Rogue whimpered because she couldn't _see_. Jean, however. Jean was having an intense reaction in her mind, unlike any she'd had before.

_'WHO IS THAT? I'M RIGHT HERE.'_ She boomed in Rogue's head, causing her to double over. She groaned under the strain. Scott didn't even turn. He was staring up to the Jean doppleganger in wonder and disbelief. A single tear slide down his cheek as he stared at everything her wanted.

"_Jean..._."

'_WHY IS HE CALLING HER JEAN? WHO IS SHE? I'M JEAN. I'M JEAN.'_ She repeated menacingly in Rogue's head. She was having a reaction and there was nothing you she could do to stop it. "Ugh... Logan..." He moaned. He was looking at her worriedly.

"Rogue, what's-"

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" She screamed, creating an energy blast in the shape of a phoenix. It pushed everyone away from her with a bang. They watched in disbelief as she looked around, panting. Her eye was white.

"_Scott? Professor?_" Jean's voice flew from Rogue's mouth as she looked around.

"No!" Logan snarled, trying to run forward. Betsy held him back.

"You could trigger Jean!" She warned. Rogue looked around frantically but saw nothing.

"Scott, are you there!?" She cried, breathing raggedly. "Scott!?" He turned slowly to face Rogue, trembling.

"J-Jean? Is that you?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Scott!" Rogue cried in that voice that wasn't hers. "This body..." She said aloud. "It's damaged, isn't it." She focused and Rogue's body began glowing. "Ugh, Scott. It doesn't feel good. I need to see you..."

"Jean!" He shouted as she did something to Rogue.

"No!" Logan cried, struggling against Betsy. "Jean, you leave her alone!" He shouted as everyone watched in horror. Scott was looking between Rogue and the strange woman who looked like Jean. '_If we can find a way to put Jean's psyche into her...'_ He thought frantically, thinking it was so crazy it might work. A flare of light burst from around her. She blinked and slowly reached up and removed her eyepatch. She shocked everyone by revealing her eye was somehow restored.

"My god! Her eye, it's back!" Kurt screamed, his hands on his head. Rogue blinked and looked around, seeing the whole team there. She lingered on Logan for a moment longer before turning back to Scott.

"She can see, too!" Bobby cried. "She's been healed!" Everyone watched as she finally laid eyes on Scott.

"_Scott_." She moaned, her eyes turning white again. "_Don't trust that imposter, Scott. I'm right here. I won't go anywhere._" She incinerated the gloves off of her hands. _"Join me in here, Scott. Never leave me. Join me forever-_" She reached for his face and barely missed. Logan ran and tackled Rogue, struggling to hold her down.

"Ms. Braddock, now would be a great time to work your magic!" He cried as she flipped him over her, glaring hungrily at Scott.

"_Scott.._." She groaned. Betsy closed her eyes and focused on Jean rampaging in Rogue's mind. _'She can't deal with being in close proximity to Scott and that clone right now...'_ She thought. Rogue screamed shrilly as Betsy attempted to help quiet Jean. She cradled her head and turned to the strange, mute woman Sinister had introduced.

"_Who is she? Why is she me!"_ She shouted, doubling over as Betsy tried once again to bring Rogue back.

"Stop it," Scott yelled. "That's Jean, you're hurting her!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"No Scott," He snapped. "It isn't. It's a fucked up amalgamation of her memories and impressions of her creating one _seriously_ warped Jean." He said, his eyes hard. "But you don't care about that, huh? You miss her so much it's good enough." He grabbed Rogue by the hair and flashed his claws, roaring. In an instant Jean's personality receded. She fell forward limply in his arms. He retracted his claws and sighed. "Jean wasn't afraid of death. That silences her. Every time." He looked at Scott hatefully. "That ain't Red. It's close, but it's not right." He left Rogue with Ororo and stood glaring at Mr. Sinister.

"And that isn't right either." He shouted, pointing a claw at the Jean look-alike. "A cheap imitation. A copy. No collection of memories or amount of wax could hope to capture Jean." He vented. Sinister sneered.

"Sorry my work isn't up to par." He apologized facetiously.

Rogue twitched and came to, jerking suddenly when she realized not only she could see but she had both eyes.

"Logan..." She whimpered unsurely, calling his attention. He dashed to her side and her eyes shocked him too. She was looking at him. Finally. He helped her on to shaky feet. He was never glad when Jean took over but her power had done an extraordinary thing.

"Stripes..." He uttered. Scott was staring at her too, amazed to see her wearing no makeup with both eyes. He turned back to Mr. Sinister.

"I don't care what you want. She's coming with me." He growled. Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea..." He mumbled to nobody in particular. Mr. Sinister laughed.

"It's kind of crowded now, Scott. Why don't we do this another time." He lowered himself to the red haired woman. '_Damn, it does look like Jean...'_ Rogue thought as they slowly began to fade away.

"NO! Wait!" Scott screamed, trying to catch them. He knelt and punched the sand in frustration. Everyone watched as Rogue approached him. He turned bitterly to her. "You shouldn't have been here." He complained, looking at her face a little longer than he should've to make sure she seemed alright. Rogue shrugged.

"Probably not." She answered, rubbing her arm. He stood, looking deep into Muir Island. "What are you gonna do now? Scott, come back. Just for a-" He stalked past her.

"No." He said plainly. "I'm gonna find him. I'm gonna get my answers." He said, clutching his hand into a fist. Rogue started to protest but she could tell from the look on his face there was no use. Logan tugged on her arm, more out of habit than anything.

"C'mon. You should have Hank and Betsy take a look at you." She turned to him sadly and nodded in agreement.

"It's a long flight home." Ororo said behind him. "He has made his choice." She continued as she looked back at Scott. She nodded, hugging herself.

"You're right." She said, heading to the X-Jet without another word. Scott didn't look back at them as they pulled off.

_'Who are you... Mr. Sinister?'_ He thought as he stared at the sky.

* * *

Logan stared down at Rogue. He couldn't help it. He had always been angry she'd lost her eye. It didn't take away from her beauty or appeal. In fact, for people with sophisticated taste it only enhanced her aesthetic. But all he ever wished since it happened is that he could've spared her from that. Now, he was looking at a pair of celadon eyes. And they were looking back at him.

"What?" She asked softly, her expression glum. She was so worried she hadn't stopped to celebrate getting her eye back or even her sight. He supposed there was a huge gap in her memory, that _had_ been Jean. And now that she could see it just meant now she could act on the growing pile of things that needed attendance while she was blinded.

He put his arm around her and hugged her to him in a rare display of affection. "You can see again, airhead." He said softly and he watched the smile spread across her face. "Your eye, Marie..." Rogue had forgotten how to celebrate. She thought about Scott. She thought about the past year. She thought about Muir Island. She looked up to Logan with a tired smile.

"I was beginning to worry I wasn't gonna see your ugly mug in high def again." He barked out his first real laugh in a while.

"There she is." He chuckled, looking out the X-Jet window. _'We don't need him.'_ He thought, hoping Rogue knew so too.


End file.
